¡Sorpresa!
by mfmp
Summary: Penny convence a los chicos de ir a la piscina. /Ocurre entre las primeras dos temporadas.


Leonard aún no está seguro de cómo lo lograron, Raj no está seguro de que sus ojos estaban viendo bien (o tal vez el Saltamontes que se había tomado tenía algo) y Howard, bueno, estaba más bien distraído viendo a Penny en su pequeño bikini cómo para importarle demasiado el hecho de que Sheldon Odio-Salir-De-Casa Cooper estaba en una piscina, con traje de baño (rojo de Iron Man) incluido.

Tal vez no parezca extraño que un grupo de cuatro jóvenes adultos estuvieran pasando el rato en alguna piscina de un hotel de California, pero para este grupo en particular la ocurrencia en cuestión era completamente inverosímil. Primero, estaba Leonard, que realmente no le gustaba mucho el sol porque era de insolarse con facilidad. Luego, estaba Raj, que ver mujeres en general le hacía perder la habilidad del habla, y verlas ahora en pequeños bikinis hacía que su ansiedad ascendiera como la espuma. Además estaba Howard, pálido, pequeño y flaquito, coqueteándole a todas las chicas de por ahí, y a punto de ser golpeado sus musculosos novios. Y por último, el más peculiar de los amigos, Sheldon. Físicamente, el respingado muchacho era el que desencajaba menos en el panorama, pero su actitud era tan bizarra que nadie notaba lo guapo que se veía con sólo un short rojo y dorado.

—Sheldon, —insistía Penny, fastidiada— es la piscina, no un lago. ¡No te vas a contagiar de hepatitis ni de tétano ni de nada!

—¡Corrección! Las posibilidades son menores que en un lago o un río, ¡pero sí que puedo contagiarme de cualquier cosa! ¡Esto es un caldo de cultivo de bacterias!

—Sin contar a los niñitos que hacen pipí… —añadió Howard. Raj se rio tímidamente, tapándose la boca con la mano. Sheldon, que tenía muy buen oído, se volvió aterrorizado hacia la piscina, y miró a los niños que nadaban en ella como quién mira a un monstruo.

Penny fulminó con la mirada al ingeniero. Raj dejó de reír inmediatamente y se excusó, señalando al baño de hombres.

—Penny, entiendo lo que quieres hacer, pero esto no es... no es para nosotros. —comentó Leonard, quien se acercó a la mesa donde Penny estaba dejando sus cosas. Todavía tenía la camisa puesta y dos manchas blancas de bloqueador en las mejillas. Penny no pudo evitar sonreír: pensaba que Leonard era adorable. Se acercó, le esparció mejor el bloqueador solar y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Leonard se sonrojó profusamente sin evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¿Por qué no? Ya verás, dale una oportunidad, cariño.

—¡Sí, Leonard! —exclamó Howard, mirando a una pelirroja que pasó a su lado— Esto no está nada mal…

Sheldon torció los ojos.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos aquí? ¿Tomar sol como teja? Porque, aunque entiendo que la vitaminas que el sol nos da son vitales para el metabolismo de nuestro organismo, no veo la necesidad de quedarnos aquí tomando cantidades casi cancerígenas de rayos ultravioleta… ¡Ayy! ¡Está frío!

Penny, que acababa de echarle un chorrete de bloqueador en la espalda, soltó una carcajada. Con delicadeza, regó el producto por los hombros pálidos del físico teórico.

—¡Listo! —dijo al terminar— ¡Ya esos rayos malos no te atacarán, Pastel de Luna!

Sheldon torció los ojos de nuevo, haciendo reír a Penny otra vez.

—¡Vamos a meternos! —propuso la chica, emocionada.

—Oh, no, creo que no… —dijo Leonard.

—¿Estará fría? —inquirió Howard.

—Primero me voy a tatuar tu rostro en mis posaderas, Penny. —negó Sheldon.

Todos fruncieron la boca ante la imagen mental que aquella frase suscitó.

—Vamos, chicos. ¡Véanlo como un experimento!

Los científicos se miraron por un momento antes de volver los ojos a la actriz.

—¿Qué clase de experimento? —inquirió Sheldon.

—¿Cuál sería la metodologia? —preguntó Leonard.

—¿Cuáles serían las variables? —siguió Howard.

Penny pestañeó un par de veces.

—Eh… —titubeó— Un experimento sobre… ¿Cómo cambia la… temperatura y… la densidad de… eh… el agua según la zona de la piscina? —propuso, sin estar segura de que tal cosa fuera posible.

Los chicos pensaron por un momento.

—Mm… sería interesante… —comenzó a decir Sheldon.

—¡Muy bien! —le interrumpió Penny, tomándolo del brazo.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

—¡Anda! ¡Vamos, Sheldon!

Leonard miró impresionado cómo Penny, mucho más pequeña que Sheldon, era lo suficientemente fuerte para halarlo hacia la piscina.

—¡Oh, no, no, no!

—¡Vamos! ¡A hacer valer ese curso de natación por internet!

—¡Pero nunca entré al agua!

—A la de tres, pues. —propuso Penny, parándose a su lado, en el borde de la piscina.

Sheldon, un poco dubitativo, miró al agua, luego a Penny, antes de asentir con nerviosismo y volver la vista al agua.

—A la una, a las dos y a las…

¡SPLASH!

Howard se les adelantó a ambos y con una exclamación, tomó la otra mano de Penny y los tres chicos cayeron de platanazo en la piscina. Leonard reía mientras los chicos flotaban hacia la superficie. Sheldon y Penny lanzándole una mirada asesina a Howard, que sonreía nerviosamente mientras se alejaba del Texano y la campeona de Rodeo Junior.

Raj, que volvía en ese momento, sólo alcanzó a mirar con la boca abierta el arco perfecto que describió el trío al alzarse por los aires. Se recordó de un grupo de estrellas que había visto el otro día en su telescopio, que tenían una posición similar, y se sonrió.


End file.
